La Vie Boheme!!
by Arcadia Silver
Summary: The gang sings one of my favorite songs! Watch out folks!! (WARNING!! This fic has references to yaoi, and the bohemian lifestyle...READ WITH CAUTION!!)


AN: I do NOT own this song. You guys wanna hear something this screwed, buy the RENT soundtrack. This song may offend some of you, so if your touchy about sexual things, or any aspect of the bohemian life-style, DON'T READ!!   
  
  
**On the stage, the Yu-Gi-Oh gang are standind around, all dressed in black, seemingly in mourning. Everyone is there sans Anzu. Yami is standing behind what seems to be a grave.**  
  
Yami: **clears voice, and slowly begins to sing.**   
  
Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our good-byes....  
  
**Maii and Serentiy sniffle**  
  
Here she lies, no one knew her worth. The late, great daughter of mother Earth.   
On this night where we celebrate that birth, in that liitle town of Bethlehem.   
  
**raises his hand, that has a glass of....something in it.**  
  
We raise our glass -- you bet your ass to --....  
  
Anzu: **runs on stage, in a low cut dress and high heels** LA VIE BOHEME!!!!  
  
Everyone: Le Vie Boheme! La Vie Boheme! La Vie Boheme! La Vie Boheme!!   
  
**Yugi and Jonou step out to the front, black clothes gone.**   
  
Joey: To days of inspiration, playing hookey, making something out of nothing. The need to express  
  
Yugi: **cuts in** To communicate!   
  
Both: To going against the grain, going insane, going maaaaad!!   
  
Bakura: To loving tension. No Pension. To more than one dimension  
  
Maii: To starving for attention, hating convention, hating pretension.   
  
Joey: and of course. Hating dear old Mom and Dad!!!  
  
Kaiba: To Midday, riding your bkie past the three peice suits. To fruits -- and to no absolutes.  
  
Anzu: To absolute, to choice, to the village voice, to any passing fad!  
  
Yami: To being "us" instead of "them"   
  
All: La Vie Boheme!  
  
  
  
**Mokuba and Pegasus appear**  
  
Pegasus: Is the equipment in a pyramind?  
  
Mokuba: It is, sir.  
  
Pegasus: The mixer doesn't have a case, don't give me that face!   
  
**Kaiba comes out, and taps Pegasus on the shoulder, clearing his throat**  
  
Kaiba: Hey Mister, thats my sister!   
  
  
**Anzu comes out in her old waitress uniform, holding a large platter**  
  
Anzu: So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter, And one pasta with meatless balls."  
Honda: **gets a disgusted look on his face**  
**Bandit Keith leans over and tires some spagetti**  
Bandit Keith: It tatse's the same...  
Weevil: Only of you close your eyes..(smirking)  
Anzu: **ignoring them** And thirteen orders of fries, is that all here?  
Everyone: **chimes in** Wine and Beer!   
  
Pegasus: **with a can of beer** To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries.   
Serentiy: To yoga, to yogurt, to rice, beans, and cheese!  
Panik: To leather, to dildos, to Curry Vindaloo. To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou!!  
Maii: **holding to Joey** Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion. Creation, vacation--"  
Joey: **grinning, cutting her off suddenly** to mutual masturbation!!   
Maii: **whispers** Joey, stop telling everyone our secrets!   
  
Yami and Tea: **glaring at Joey, cutting him off before he can yell again** Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new  
Bakura: To Sontag!!  
Yami Bakura: To Sondheim!!  
Malik: To anything taboo!  
Isis: **runs after Mailk with his meds** Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage!!  
Weevil: Lenny Bruce!!  
Rex Raptor: Langston Huges!  
Anzu: To the stage!!!  
  
Honda: To Uta!  
Shadi: To Buddha!!  
Kaiba: Pablo Neruda, too!  
Serenity: Why Dorothy and Toto, went over the rainbow, just TO BLOW OFF AUNTIE EM!!!  
All: La Vie Boheme!  
  
**Now it's Kaiba and Mokuba talking**  
Kaiba: Wipe the speakers off before you pack!  
Mokuba: Yes sir..  
Pegasus: Sister?  
Kaiba: **hugs Mokuba** We're close!  
Mokuba: Brothers!  
  
Everyone: "Bisexuals, Transexuals, Homo sapiens, Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman! German wine, Turpentine, Gertrude Stein Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa. Carmina Burana!"  
  
To apathy, To entropy, To empathy, Ecstasy. Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC, To no shame - never playing the Fame Game!"  
  
Weevil: "To marijuana!"  
Yugi: "To sodomy, It's between God and me. To S & M"  
  
Bandit Keith: **out of spagetti** "Waiter...Waiter...Waiter!"  
All: La Vie Boheme!   
  
  
  
  
Yami: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???  
Me: a song....  
Yugi: Sodomy?? GRANDPA'S GONNA KILL ME!!  
Serenity: I liked it  
Joey: ..Serenity??  
Serenity: So?   
  
  
**laughs** heh, there it is! For those of you who read "Star of Millenia", nope, I haven't dropped it. I'm just taking care of some other things. Next chappie will be out soon.  
  
For all you Yami/Anzu lovers, hold tight, because I got a BIG surprize coming soon! 


End file.
